Invisible Secrets
by Madin456
Summary: Sen Hara was just a normal girl. Sen Hara was just normal, building-infiltrating, job-taking, money-making, sleep-deprived, water-drenched, stealthy-moving, whimsical lying girl on a mission to protect Alice Academy from... what, exactly?
1. Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Girl

Chapter 1: Just A Normal Ten-Year-Old Girl

**A contribution to the non-existent non-romance section of this fandom. There will be no romance whatsoever in this story... but I guess I can't stop you from shipping a pairing. **

**Genres: Mystery, friendship, adventure, maybe a tiny bit of angst if you squint, and possibly humour if you happen to find anything I write funny. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Sen Hara was just a normal ten-year-old girl.

A normal ten-year-old girl with the Invisibility Alice.

A normal ten-year-old girl with the Invisibility Alice on a _job._

A normal ten-year-old girl with the Invisibility Alice on a job to infiltrate one of the largest companies in the country and come back with some of their most secretive documents.

Oh yeah. _This was going to be fun._

...

Sen didn't dare to make a sound.

It was night time; the normally lively business building was abandoned, making her job of sneaking in much easier. Silently, she crept through the halls, her feet not making as much of an echoing sound as she walked. She took slow, deep breaths, careful not to let a single slip-up happen. There were no weapons on her; she simply didn't need them. She was not going to get caught. Simple as that.

Sen froze when she heard someone walking towards her. A man was rushing towards the exit, his coat half on, his bag half zipped, as he passed her without so much of a second glance. It was almost as if he didn't even see her in the first place.

Of course not. She was _invisible._

Smirking to herself, she continued towards her goal when she was sure the man was out of sight. She had done things like this many times before; in fact, it was probably all that she's done her whole life. Infiltrating buildings, spying on people, sneaking her way into forbidden areas, it was all second nature to her.

Reaching the room at the end of the hall, she slipped into the small storage room, pausing to see if anyone was inside. When the coast was clear, she shut the door quietly and flipped out a flashlight from her pocket, twirling it carelessly around as she opened one drawer, followed by another, followed by another, and another. Rummaging through the files kept in each one, her quick fingers skimmed through each document with lightning speed.

"Let's see what they have in here," She hummed to herself, her tone sounding as if she had just found lost treasure. Finally, she stumbled upon the folder she was looking for and pulled it out, a triumphed look on her face as she held it above her head like a prize before—

—the lights turned on.

Sen flicked her flashlight off in less than a second. Panic surged through her body. Another man stood by the doorway, his hand still on the light switch as he scanned the room. He took a few steps directly towards the drawers that Sen was standing in front of.

This was it. Anyone would be caught in this situation.

But not Sen. Sen was still invisible and the man hadn't noticed her yet. Sen still had a chance.

"I knew I had forgotten to do something," The man muttered to himself, cursing casually, completely oblivious to the fact that he had company in the room. As he shut the drawers, Sen jumped to the side, dodging his hands by just an inch and landing silently back on her toes. If his fingernails even as much as scrapped against her, it would all be over. He would know that she was there and the mission would've been a failure.

She glanced down at the folder in her hands which was also currently invisible. She didn't know the details of this job, just that a rival company asked her to steal this document which apparently contained some secret that would help them "rise to the top", as the manager put it. Sure, it was the dirty way of doing things, but Sen couldn't care less about that. She was just here to do the job; not to ask questions.

After all the drawers were closed, the man left and the room was dark again. Sen let out a breath she had been holding in subconsciously before taking everything she needed and sprinting the hell out of there.

...

"What took you so long?" Ryo was there to greet her demandingly at the entrance of the building. "I thought you had gotten caught for sure!"

Sen rolled her eyes and waved the thought away dismissively. "You know how unlikely that is, Ryo. Some people were still in the building so it took a bit longer than I expected. But if you were so worried, why didn't you come in yourself, scardy-cat?"

Ryo sighed, refusing to let himself get worked up over this. It was Sen who had accepted this job; not him. He was just tagging along because he happened to work for the company that hired her and he was there to keep an eye out for her even though he knew that she was more than capable of doing the job herself.

Sen handed over the documents to Ryo and in exchanged, he paid her for doing the job. She counted the money happily and stuck the bills in her pocket. But before she could take a step, a huge wave of water poured down on her and she was soaked completely from head to toe. Clenching her hands into lethal fists, it took all of her willpower to stop herself from punching the guy in the face.

"Have a safe walk home!" Ryo called out after her, almost mockingly. "Make sure to dry yourself up!"

As Sen walked away into the darkness of the night, she cursed repeatedly over and over again in her head. A gust of wind blew in her direction and she shivered. This had to be at least the fifth time she got drenched this week.

_Damned Water Alice. _

...

Sen collapsed onto her couch. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed and closed her eyes. Seriously, using her Alice took up way too much of her energy and it took everything in her just to will herself to keep walking until she reached her house. On the way home, she felt herself coming close to slipping unconscious multiple times.

After maintaining her invisibility for this long, she needed to rest. Soon, she drifted off into a deep sleep...

... which lasted about five seconds.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Who, for god's sake, would knock on someone's door in the middle of the night? _Whoever it is, they'll go away if I ignore them long enough._ And so, Sen convinced herself that whatever it the problem this person had could wait until morning or whenever it was that she woke up. She flipped over to her other side and settled down once again, attempting to get some sleep, hopefully for more than five seconds this time.

No such luck.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_I dare whoever is on the other side of the door to knock one. More. Time. _Sen thought angrily to herself, teeth gritted.

_Knock—_

"ARG! Fine!" Sen cried out in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air and jumping off the couch. What did she have to do to get some peace and quiet here so that she could rest after a long night of work? Grumpily, she flung open the door, not even bothering to greet the person on the other side. "If you don't have something important to say, you'd better get out of my face _right now._"

The man cringed and took a step back in fear. Sen's light, brown hair was a mess and her eyelids were half drooped, probably resembling a lot like the Greek monster—Medusa. (Though that might not have been such a bad thing for Sen because there were lots of people in this world who annoyed the hell out of her and she would happily turn them all into stone without a second thought.)

"I-I have a letter for you, Hara-san," The man stuttered. He handed the envelop to her before bowing down in apology multiple times. "I'm sorry for interrupting you! I'm so sorry!" And then he fled.

Tch. That coward. Sen couldn't believe that the idiot would waste her precious sleep time just to hand her a freaking letter. She walked back into her house and turned on the lights. Well, now that she was completely awake (because of _somebody_), she decided to go ahead and read the letter.

_Dear Sen,_

_Hey, Sen-chan! How have you been doing? _

How has she been doing? She just completed a job only to be drenched in water by Ryo and then woken up by some stupid mailman. So you could say that she's been doing great. Thanks for asking.

_Knowing you, you've probably got a lot of job requests, don't you? Sorry to add to your pile, but I have a favour to ask of you. There's a rumour going around that we're going to get attacked in about a month or so and we'd like you to come with a strategy to prevent this. We don't really want to get any of the students involved, so I figured you'd be perfect for this job since you normally work alone! Come meet me at Alice Academy at any time so that we can discuss this further if you'd like. _

_Love,_

_Narumi L. Anju._

_P.S. I miss you, Sen-chan! You should drop by more often!_

There was a little heart at the end of the letter. Typical Narumi.

She had worked for him many times before—you could say that they were "acquaintances"—but she really didn't like that man very much. Sen groaned. He always seemed to be hiding something and he always, _always_ insisted on calling her "Sen-chan" no matter how many times she told him not to.

But even so, she would leave for Alice Academy tomorrow. Her pay from working there was always good and Sen would do whatever she could to get money because the world is all about money. And for someone as poor as her, barely being able to pay the taxes of using water and electricity, she really, really needed it.

...

Now Sen Hara was just a normal ten-year-old girl on a job to do Narumi a favour by protecting Alice Academy from an unknown source of evil while making sure that no information of this leaked out to the thousands of students at the school.

She wasn't so sure that this was going to be fun anymore.

* * *

**I estimate this story to be from 5-10 chapters in length.**

**I will try my best to update frequently. No promises, though.**

**Follow; favourite; REVIEW! (Please? Come on, I said "please"!)**

**And read on,**

**~Madin456.**


	2. Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Liar

Chapter 2: Just A Normal Ten-Year-Old Liar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Sen learned to lie on a whim.

It was a skill she often used when on the job to talk her way out of things. If someone caught her by surprise, her first instinct would be to lie about what she was doing. It got her out of trouble many times and she had accepted herself as a liar. A proud liar.

So when Narumi introduced her to class B in the elementary division, the first thing that came to mind was to lie.

The chaotic class of students who had been doing whatever they wanted a few seconds ago immediately stopped and returned to their seats when they noticed the teacher walking in. The flying boy floated down, all the chairs and desks that were levitated dropped back in place, and everyone directed their attention to the front of the room. Sen followed Narumi to the middle of the classroom, doing her best to act like a kid who had just transferred here after discovering her Alice.

"We have a new student joining our class today. This is—"

"—Sani. I'm Sani," Sen interrupted him. Like she was actually going to give out her real name to a random group of strangers. Not to mention a group of _kids._ Adults, she could work with. They always underestimated her because she was a "little girl" and she could easily cover up a mistake by faking innocence. Adults were stupid. But not kids. Kids would get suspicious the minute she messed up so she was going to have to take extra precautions.

This morning, when she had met up with Narumi—Narumi-_sensei_ (she needed to get used to calling him that from now on)—she hadn't expected to be attending the Academy as a student. In the past when she worked for the Academy, she never needed to interact with others; the jobs usually involved something outside of the school. But this time, it was not what she signed up for. It wasn't in the job description.

And Sen wasn't particularly thrilled about that.

Since she was to prevent the school from being attacked (by who or how, Narumi wouldn't tell her, though she suspected that he didn't know either), she needed to stay here for a while and the only way that was allowed was if she was a student here. Strict school rules and everything. Sen didn't like that at all. The longer she stayed here, the fewer jobs she would be able to take on, and the less money she'd earn. And also, the longer she stayed here, the more the students would get _attached _to her, and it would make it harder for her to "disappear" afterwards.

She had asked Narumi what kind of Alices the other students had, but he had replied with, "You'll have to find that out yourself~." That bastard.

After Sen—or rather, Sani—was introduced to the class, Narumi left. Sen took this time to glance around and take note of all the faces here. The first thing she needed to do was to find out everyone's Alice. A girl with pigtails and a nerdy looking boy walked up to her and she took this chance.

"Hey!" She greeted with fake enthusiasm. "What are your names?"

The girl grinned cheekily at her. "I'm Mikan and this is the class president, Yuu. If you have any questions, just feel free to ask us!"

Sen nodded. "So what are your Alices?"

They told her and she almost chocked. Thanking them, she moved onto the next group of people. _Mikan's Nullification Alice could prove to be quite troublesome depending on how much she's able to control it. But it's a good thing that Yuu doesn't seem like the type of person who'd use his Illusion Alice for any bad cause. _The next person she asked was Yome and he replied without hesitation.

"Mind reading."

And Sen froze. _Shiiit. _Now not only did she have to watch her actions, but her thoughts too? How much did he already know? She narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "That's quite a fearsome Alice you have there, kid."

She eventually reached the back of the room where the delinquents sat. They were the ones, Sen noticed, who acted without a care in the world. The "leader"—who was quite easy to pinpoint because everyone was crowded around him like he was some kind of king—had his legs up on the table and his head buried in a book, not even bothering to look up when she stopped in front of him.

"Hi!" Sen frowned when she didn't get a response out of him. "I was wondering what your Alice is. If you don't mind, could you tell me?"

There was no reply. He was completely unresponsive.

_Does he think that he's too good to even talk to me?_ Sen was raging on the inside. The jerk! She was fighting the urge to rip the book out of his hands and force him to at least _look_ at her and give her some acknowledgment.

As she continued to insult him in her mind, she noticed the smell of something burning. She looked around and saw everyone staring at her, some suppressing a laugh while others looked concerned. She looked down and saw a small, red flame on her hair, slowly burning it into black ashes. She blinked. And blinked.

And burst out laughing.

She looked at the black-haired boy who had finally acknowledged her. "Neat Alice you've got there." It was ironic how just last week, she had continuously been drenched in water, and now, she was being burned.

"Don't laugh at Natsume-kun like that!" A girl with short, curly, green hair was suddenly beside Sen in a flash, with a finger pointed accusingly at her while she rested her other hand on her hip. Sen couldn't help thinking, _Don't laugh like what? _Was something wrong with her laugh? "As the president of Natsume-kun's fanclub, I cannot let such an act go without any punishment!"

Sen stared at this girl. Sumire, she remembered from talking to her earlier.

She continued to stare as the gears in her mind turned furiously trying to progress what Sumire just said to her. But she just couldn't. The words didn't click with her and her brain was about to break down and malfunction.

Sen blinked. "Sorry, come again?"

Sumire sighed dramatically. She repeated what she said, not expecting the pathetic newbie to have understood the meaning of her superior words the first time anyways. "I _said_ that as the president of Natsume-kun's fanclub—"

And Sen burst out laughing again. Clenching her sides this time as she hunched over, the giggles spilled out of her mouth as she wheezed and struggled to suck in air. So what she heard earlier hadn't been her ears playing tricks on her; apparently this Natsume guy here was such a big thing that the girls had created a freaking organization dedicated to him. _Ah, I think I just gained an extra ten years of life from laughing so much._

When she finally managed to calm down and face the angry Sumire with a raised eyebrow in amusement, Sen spoke ever-so-seriously, the sides of her mouth threatening to tug upwards. "You're _kidding,_ right? You guys created a _fanclub_ for some guy who goes around setting random people's hair on fire?" The words, _Are you guys _stupid_? _were left hanging in the air. Yeah, just encourage the crazy, insane psycho who enjoys watching people suffer and burn to ashes.

"Hey, Giggles—" _Giggles? What the hell?_ "—what's your Alice?" It was Natsume_-kun_ himself, finally treating Sen as a person and not just some non-important, invisible wall. (Interesting choice of words, wasn't it, considering Sen's Alice.) But he seems to have come up with some strange nickname for her. Just because she had laughed twice in his presence in the first five minutes of meeting him didn't mean that she was some giggly, girly-girl!

Letting the name pass this time, Sen smirked. "Why should I tell you?"

Everyone had crowded around them now and Sen knew that she was drawing too much attention to herself. Keeping a low profile had been her original plan, but now it seemed that she was the centre of attention, like she was a worm who had wandered into a bird's nest and the baby chicks were staring at her, wondering whether they should torture her before eating her or not, because surely no worn was stupid enough to actually walk right into a nest of its predator. And Sen definitely did not like being a worm.

"We told you our Alices, so it's only fair that you tell us yours, right?"

In Sen's defense, she would've been okay with not knowing everyone's Alices. But since everyone in the class seemed to have no brain and told her the minute she brought up the topic, it was _technically_ their choice. Sure, if they didn't tell her, she would've stalked them until they finally revealed it, but that was beside the point.

However, she also knew that it was highly unlikely for them to let this drop, so being the smart, genius that she was (yes, Sen often praised herself since there was no one to compliment her), she thought of a compromise.

"Alright. I'll tell one person in this class what my Alice is without moving from this spot, but the rest of you have to promise not to bother me about it anymore, okay?"

The other kids in the class glanced around at each other. There was something about Sen's smirk that told them that it would be more complicated than simply declaring it aloud to one person. Soon enough, everyone nodded, agreeing to her conditions out of pure curiosity to find out what she was going to do.

Sen only smiled. _Hey, mind-reader boy. Yome. Can you hear me?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the spiky-haired kid nod ever-so-slightly. _Good. I'm going to tell you my Alice now. Watch my hand. _Sen had one hand behind her back so that no one else would be able to see it. She activated her Alice and in less than a second, her whole hand disappeared.

Yome's eyes widened just a little before he composed himself and managed to not give anything away. _Invisibility. That's my Alice. Got it? Promise not to tell anyone, okay? _She saw him nod again.

"Okay!" She said, cheerfully. "I told someone my Alice. If this person has any objections, or if they think I'm lying, speak up now." Everyone blinked and Sen's self-esteem boasted when no one seemed to know what was going on. Exactly as planned.

She figured that since the mind-reader would find out about her ability anyways, she might as well tell him now. Not only that, everyone else in the class will now think that her Alice would be something along the lines of telepathy, which would completely lead them on the wrong track. Just what she wanted.

Yes, Sen was evil and maybe even a bit cruel for playing with their minds. But hey, she needed to do what she needed to do when on the job, right?

"Good!" Sen clapped her hands together. "Now that that's solved, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my seat..." She walked over to the black-haired boy who had previously tried to burn her to smithereens. "... right beside your precious _Natsume-kun._"

Oh, Sen did enjoy some provoking from time-to-time.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews last chapter. This fandom literally revolves around romance (something I'm not particularly fond of) so I was worried if anyone would even read this at all. **

**Anyway, I would love to hear your predictions on the plot of this story. Criticism is **** also welcome.**

**~Madin456.**


	3. Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Bacon

Chapter 3: Just A Normal Ten-Year-Old Bacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Sen was beyond bored. She couldn't take it anymore.

The way Jiino-sensei talked with _no expression whatsoever_ in his voice was lulling her to sleep and she could barely keep her eye lids open. How anyone couldpossibly listen to him talk on and on about history _every single day_ and even manage to take _notes_, she had no idea. She was surprised that no one took the chance of jumping out the window and escaping from this torture the minute the teacher's back was towards them. Believe it or not, Sen's body was urging her to just turn invisible and run the hell away from here.

She couldn't believe that school was this _boring._ Always taking on jobs and trying to survive with the scarce amount of money she had, she never even stepped foot into a school before, let alone one this fancy. But even so, she had always imagined that it would be more interesting than just sitting and listening to the teacher lecture you about the mistakes of dead people. (Seriously, what was the point of learning about which country won World War I if everything was resolved hundreds of years ago?)

_Must not fall asleep... must not fall asleep... must not..._

Slowly, as she lost the will to keep her eyelids open, her head hit the desk and she dozed off. Last night, after the job, she had been extremely tired and it was just impossible to stay awake with nothing interesting to do. For about five minutes, she rested peacefully—then, it was all over. (Did her sleep have to be interrupted every. Single. Time?)

"Jiino-sensei," Sumire raised her hand and waved it in the air to get the teacher's attention. "Sani fell asleep in the middle of your class!"

And just like that, Sen was wide awake again, bolting upright suddenly and knocking all the papers on her desk onto the ground. "What? I wasn't sleeping! I never sleep in class!" _That technically wasn't a lie since I've never been to school before so there was no class for me to sleep in._ "I was totally paying attention! You were talking about World War I and how Alices have saved many lives."

"That was review for yesterday's topic. We've moved on to something completely different," Jiino-sensei said firmly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"... Oh."

The teacher rubbed his temples in frustration. "Sani, please step outside with me for a moment. I need to have a... chat with you."

Sen gulped and followed him outside, ignoring the snickers that some of the students were giving her. Once they left the room, Jiino-sensei shut the door behind them and turned around with an expression completely different than the stern one he had on earlier. He looked almost confused and... apologetic.

"I'm not allowed to punish you since I'd get in trouble if you were hurt before your job is completed, but it would be too suspicious if nothing happens. What do you suppose we do?" He asked her in a hushed whisper.

Oh, okay; Sen understood now. Even though she'd love to see the look on Sumire's face when Jiino-sensei announces that there won't be any consequences for her falling asleep in class (and yell out a loud, "HA! IN YOUR FACE!"), he did have a point and if she failed now, there would be no chance of completing the job. As much as she hated it, there was no way out of this.

"Alright then," She said finally. "Do whatever you would normally do to any other student in this situation and I'll just go along with it."

She watched the corners of Jiino-sensei's mouth curve upwards into a more than a little creepy smile as he tapped his wand-like pointing stick on his hand, as if he _enjoyed_ punishing students. Then, he quickly composed himself and the usual frown was back on his face. As she followed him back into the classroom, she was still thinking about the sudden change in personality earlier.

Sen really hoped that she wouldn't regret this decision.

...

Meanwhile, in the classroom, all the students were crowded around Yome's desk.

"What are they saying?" Sumire asked the poor boy who was leaning back in his seat as far as he could to get away from the girl's ever advancing face. His personal bubble popped into a million pieces right there.

_Well, maybe if you could back away a little bit and give me more space, it'd be easier for me to use my Alice without feeling suffocated..._ Yome thought, stifling back a sigh. Then, aloud, he said, "It's kind of hard for me to concentrate on their thoughts since there's a wall between us, but I'll try." He closed his eyes as the rest of the class leaned in, hoping to learn Sen's—or rather, Sani's—dirty secret.

"Pretend... don't tell them... can't know... job... disobey orders..." Yome muttered out some words that made utterly no sense to him at all. _What the hell is all this? _Then, his eyes snapped back open. "They're coming!" He whisper-shouted urgently.

The moment they heard the doorknob jingle, everyone scurried back to their assigned seats just before Jiino-sensei and Sen entered the room.

When Sen walked in, her eyes narrowed at the class in front of her, immediately feeling that something was wrong. Normally, she would've thought that once the teacher was out of the room, all the students would start talking and partying, while throwing confetti—or chairs and desks, in this case. But instead, everyone just sat there quietly and a stretched silence carried on throughout the class as if they were keeping a secret.

Finally, Jiino-sensei spoke up and announced the news to the class. "I have discussed the situation with Sani and she has promised not to sleep in class again." To this, Sen nodded, pretending to be ashamed at herself. "As usual, she will be punished accordingly, even though she is a new student."

Before Sen could even react, she was struck by a flash of lightning and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was that same evil-looking smile on the teacher's face from earlier.

... Yes, she fainted by a single strike of lightning.

Sen, who had been prepared her whole life for any kind of attack thrown at her—Alice or not—had fainted from a single hit by an elementary school teacher. Getting drenched with cold water multiple times? Fine, no problem. Having her hair catch on fire and almost burning to crisp? No biggie. But a single zap of a high voltage charge from what looked like a magic wand that was used in fairytales? She was now on the floor, completely unconscious.

Indeed, it was quite pathetic, and it would've been the perfect opportunity for any enemies to use this chance, especially now that everyone in the class has their attention focused on her. But thankfully, no one did attack and she was rushed to the infirmary, saving both her life and her reputation. (The latter being just slightly more important than the former.)

And of course, Jiino-sensei was punished accordingly by the higher-ups of the school for injuring an employee, to which he responded with a bow of his head and a ribbit from the frog that was always on his shoulder. (_Seriously, _Sen had thought at one point of his very boring lecture earlier, _who carries around a _frog _on their shoulder all the time? Like... _what_?_)

...

Sen's head of spinning. The entire room was spinning. _Everything_ was spinning. On top of all the spinning, she had a huge headache.

She felt like bacon.

She was a human strip of freshly-cooked, sizzling, fried-just-the-right-amount, juicy, mouth-watering, pork heaven. The best kind of bacon. Perfect to be served in the morning with scrambled eggs and toast. (If you were into the whole cannibalism thing.)

And luckily for her, there were four hungry-looking kids staring right at her. _Ah, I'm glad that I'm going to a good cause._

...

...

...

Wait, what?

She shot up on the bed she was lying on—bed? When did that get there?—smacking her head against the wall behind her in the process—ow—and got a good look at the people who were going to eat her. She recognized all of them as students from her class.

"Oh good, you're awake!" The girl she remembered was Mikan greeted her cheerfully. "You seemed pretty injured after Jiino-sensei shocked you, so we all came to see if you were all right. By the way, this is Hotaru and Ruka," She gestured to the people beside her. "And you already know Yuu."

Sen nodded slowly, still recovering from the surprise of waking up to all this. "Y-yeah, I talked to them earlier in the—"

"Hotaru is my beeestest friend in the whole world!" Mikan continued as if she didn't hear Sen speak. "We used to go to the same school, but when people found out that Hotaru had an Alice, they immediately transferred her here. I was suuuper sad, so I came to Alice Academy so that we could be together again!" The girl with pigtails then proceeded to embrace her best friend in a hug, squishing their cheeks together painfully.

_No one asked for your life story, kid... and I'm so glad I'm not in Hotaru's position right now..._

"Get your dirty hands off me," The short-haired girl pried Mikan off of her like a leech and dragged her out the door, all while talking in a monotonous voice. "Now that Sani is fine, we should go and let her rest. And no one will be able to get any rest with you around." The two of them left, Hotaru with a poker-face on and Mikan crying buckets of water.

"What a beautiful friendship..." Sen muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Now with just the class president and Ruka left in the room, she was finally able to breathe and think about the situation she was in properly. She sure attracted a lot of attention today, and it was only her first day at school. She had originally planned to keep a low profile, but that didn't seem very likely anymore.

"Sorry about Mikan; she can get pretty dramatic sometimes," Yuu said.

Sen blinked. "Oh, yeah. No problem."

"Anyway, we came here to tell you that our next class, students are divided up based on their Alices. The students from the elementary, middle school, and high school branches all gather together and..." Eventually, Sen just ended up zoning him out, nodding occasionally, pretending to listen and find it interesting. She already knew all about it from Narumi's very detailed—very _boring_—description on her first job for Alice Academy, so as Yuu explained about the Latent, Somatic, Technology, and Special classes, her eyes drifted around the room until they landed on Ruka.

More specifically, the rabbit he held in his hands.

Was this the same sort of thing as Jiino-sensei? Was it some kind of trend within the school? Sen watched intensely as the rabbit turned to face her, ears slightly drooping and nose twitching. It stared at her and she stared back. _A staring contest? Bring it on!_

After a few minutes, her eyes started hurting and they were threatening to close for just a second, and just as she was about to give in, the rabbit blinked. She continued to stare for a few seconds before her eyes lit up and a triumphed grin began to spread across her face.

"Haha! I win!" She declared a little too loudly.

Yuu paused his explanation and looked at her. "Um..."

But Sen beat him in talking. "Ruka, your rabbit really needs training in the art of not-blinking-for-long-periods-of-time."

"... You were having a staring contest with my rabbit?" Ruka asked, silently debating whether he should be concerned about this girl's mental stability or not.

"Yup," Sen chirped. "Anyway, I don't need to hear your long explanation about Alice-based classes and whatnot. I'll just go talk to Narumi-sensei and ask him which class I'm in and I'll be on my way. See ya!" She made an _I'm-watching-you_ gesture at the rabbit before jumping off the bed and heading out the door, thought she wasn't actually going to find the blond teacher; if no one knew which class she was supposed to be in, that meant it was the perfect time for her to explore the school.

For the next ten minutes or so, she walked through the school stealthily, avoiding any students and memorizing all the possible escape routes, secret passages, and other useful things that might come in handy some day. Although it was probably a better idea to turn invisible, she didn't use her Alice for the simple reason of a challenge. Her jobs mostly involved infiltrating into places, which meant that she had to be able to move around easily without being noticed, so technically, she was training too.

After walking through the entire building and making mental landmarks, she went outside to where what looked like the garden was. _Damn, this school is rich. Look at all this!_

"What are you doing here?" Sen twirled around at the sound of a cold voice. She sucked in a sharp breath and put on the fake smile that she always wore when there were people around.

_Busted._

* * *

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Now...**

**Who do you think the person is? And how will Sen get out of this one?**

**And please tell me what you thought of the chapter!**

**~Madin456.**


	4. Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Criminal

Chapter 4: Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Criminal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

What. The. _Hell._

Sen's fake smile slowly slid off her face as she continued to stare at in front of her, her jaw dropping, and her eyebrows rising to her hairline. Never, in ten years of her life, has she seen something as abnormal and _ridiculous_ as what stood in her view this very moment. She didn't even have a name for it; it was male (at least she _thought_ it was male, judging by the voice) with slanted eyes that contained no pupils, and three whiskers coming out from each of its cheeks. It was... it was...

The Cat-Thing.

And that wasn't all. When the Cat-Thing spoke, its mouth didn't move. And get this: The Cat-Thing had the face of a cat and the body of a human boy... all together in the Alice Academy school uniform. _There was something seriously wrong about this picture,_ Sen thought, visibly creeped out as she took a cautious step back.

"What are you doing here?" The Cat-Thing asked again, speaking as if it was on familiar terms with Sen.

The girl continued to gape at this unknown creature before not being able to stop herself, and blurted out, "What _are_ you?"

The Cat-Thing seemed to be offended. (Sen really couldn't tell because of the fact that its expression never changed even once since she first met it.) "What are you talking about? I'm—" Sen held her breath. Finally, the moment of truth where this creature would reveal what it was. All sorts of morbid possibilities ran through her head and she had to shudder at every single one. (None of which shall be revealed for the health of the public.)

"—Natsume."

Sen blinked.

So the Cat-Thing could tell jokes as well? _Hahaha... ha... That's wasn't very funny, though._

Before Sen could respond verbally, a rustling was heard from a near-by bush and she watched as the Cat-Thing visibly stiffened and she would've guessed that his face paled too, but as usual, his facial expression didn't change. For, like, the past _five minutes._ How was that even possible?

"I thought I told you—" The man whom Sen immediately recognized as Persona, stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her. His mouth curled up into a creepy version of a smile that was even worse than Jiino-sensei's. "Oh, it seems you've met our new student. _Sani_, was it?" The way he said her fake name sent a chill down her spine.

She's worked with Persona more than anyone else in Alice Academy, so of course he knew her real name. Even though she thought Narumi was bad, he might as well be an angel compared to the man standing in front of her now, who she could've sworn was the devil reincarnated. (Okay, that might be going a bit far—actually, no it wasn't.)

"What do you mean 'new student'?" The Cat-Thing asked.

"I'm in your class!" Sen replied cheerfully. "Because, you know, my Alice is _dangerous_ and all that." She made finger quotations when she said the word "dangerous" and rolled my eyes.

Persona nodded. "Natsume, you will be—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sen held up her hands in a stop motion. "You mean to say that this Cat-Thing is actually _Natsume_? I thought that was just a joke... Wait, when did you turn into a cat?"

The two of them blinked and stared at her with blank looks on their faces before Persona finally replied, almost sounding surprised. "That's right, you don't know about this. This _mask_ is a punishment mask used to conceal a part of one's Alice and it cannot be removed by the person itself." He walked over and took off Natsume's mask.

... _Oh. _So it really _was _him and the Cat-Thing turned out to be just a mask. Huh.

Now Sen was feeling a little embarrassed but that quickly changed when she dissolved in a fit of giggles once again, as she attempted to cover her mouth with a hand, snickering. "God, that is _pathetic_."

The boy frowned and turned to glare at her. "If you continue to stay in this class, you'll eventually have to wear one too."

Sen shared a secretive look with Persona. "If you say so~."_ No, I won't. Sucker._

Persona cleared his throat. "Natsume, it's time for your new mission." Solemnly, she watched the boy nod and followed after his teacher as she waved goodbye at them. Finally; now she could continue her investigation of the academy and maybe— "Sen, you're coming too." _Or not._

Natsume and Sen both regarded the man with a look of disbelieve. "_What?_" They said simultaneously. That was just... that was just _stupid_, Sen concluded. She was going to do a mission while already on a mission? Mission-ception? Just what was Persona thinking?

"Since this will be your first mission, Natsume will be accompanying you." _More like _I'll _be accompanying _him_..._ She groaned inwardly. She did not come here to be a babysitter and she definitely did not come here to do free work for them; she came here to complete her job—her _one_ job of protecting Alice Academy—and receive her pay. And then she was going to leave. That was _all._

But she knew that arguing with Persona would be useless. So she walked away with them, making sure to give Persona a pointed glare and hissed as she passed him. "I expect to be paid double for this."

...

"We're here."

The company building was small. Well, small compared to the ones Sen usually infiltrated, at least, so really, it wasn't actually all that small.

_So the mission is to blow up the entire building, huh? _ Sen mused, frowning slightly. _Seems a bit too flashy for my tastes, but easy enough for someone with Natsume's Alice._

Really, she didn't understand why Persona had asked her to tag along with this mission. She absolutely _hated _working during the day; she had gotten so used to sneaking in and out of places at night that it had become her natural element. She felt _safer_ in the dark. Not to mention that the task given this time was just so... so _stupid._ Seriously, blowing up the entire office building? There were lots of better ways to make a company crumple and fall and yet they chose something like this?

And lastly—as she liked to point out often to Narumi, who could never get it past his thick skull—she liked to work _alone._ Which meant _by herself._ No exceptions.

Sighing, she straightened herself. "Come on, let's go. Might as well get it over with." She walked towards their target, her heart slowly speeding up and her hands getting more fidgety. She realized that, against all the odds, she was actually getting excited. This was the first time in a long while that Sen took on a job in broad daylight, so she was, to say the least, _interested_ in seeing the outcome of all this.

_Who knows, it might be fun to watch the building burn down in flames,_ She shook her head and laughed to herself. _There is something very wrong with me._

"Wait," Natsume held out a hand and stopped her before she could take another step. Her happy mood immediately faltered. "There are still people inside."

True enough, Sen could see the movements of people through the windows, which happened to be conveniently open, as if welcoming the pair. She cursed softly. For god's sake, people! It was supposed to be the workers' lunch break so why don't they just get out of the freaking building to make their job a little easier?

"Alright," She sighed again. "Wait here and don't start setting things on fire until I come back."

Before he could say anything, she was already gone. Sen had literally disappeared into thin air right in front of his eyes.

_What the—? _

...

Sen walked through the door of the building like she owned the place, her back straight and her head high. There was no security whatsoever to the point where she was sure that if a serial killer waltzed in, no one would even bat an eye. But, of course, it didn't matter if there _were_ alarms or even big, buff guards; they wouldn't be able to see her anyways and they'd simply think that the alarms malfunctioned and went off by themselves. (Though the alarms definitely would've helped with the serial killer scenario.)

So she walked in with ease and she did a quick survey of the rooms. Since it was around lunch time, most people were gone and there were only about five people on each floor. Humming quietly to herself, she launched off like a rocket, sprinting at full speed, and in less than two minutes, she had hit the pressure point at the back of the workers' necks, causing everyone on the first floor to be knocked out unconscious. _That has to be a new record,_ she thought happily to herself.

The next part wasn't as easy. One-by-one, she had to drag out all the workers to a good distance away from the building so that they wouldn't be impacted by Natsume's Alice. _Ugh. They could die for all I care._

For the rest of the floors, she did the same thing, and by the time she had evacuated everyone, she immediately dropped to the ground, exhausted. Looking at the mountain of people she had created, she couldn't help but laugh at how such powerful businesspeople ended up looking so pathetic. _Defeated by a ten-year-old girl... these guys ought to be ashamed of themselves._

Sighing, she propped herself up and—completely visible this time—walked back to where Natsume was waiting for her. "Hey," She greeted with a wave. "Feel free to do your thing now."

He looked at her, unsure of whether the employees were really safe or now, but when she sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree nonchalantly, seemingly tired, he decided to trust her this time. After all, a little girl like her couldn't possibly risk the chance of killing a bunch of people, right?

So Sen watched as the boy raised his hand, not even blinking. And then, _BAM_, suddenly red flames covered the entire building in an instant, and the bricks crumpled to the ground, turning into black ashes that evaporated into the air. In only a few minutes, the entire building was now nothing but a small pile of brunt bricks on the ground and Sen couldn't help but being a tiny bit impressed by the strength of Natsume's Alice. Just a little bit impressed.

"Now that that's done," She said, covering her nose with a hand to block out the horrid smell of burning, "let's head back."

Natsume nodded stiffly, already feeling the pain and dizziness caused by using his Alice. The two of them began their journey back to the school, walking quickly to get away from the scene of the crime before the police came to investigate this "accident". When they were a good distance away, Sen slowed down her pace after noticing how hard of a time her partner was having.

"You don't belong here," Natsume said once he caught his breath.

_That's_ what Sen got for observing the pain he was in and slowing down for him? She didn't even get a "thank you"? Narrowing her eyes angrily at him, she replied in a cold tone. "I don't belong where, exactly?"

"This class. The Dangerous Ability class."

"Hmm. Interesting." She thought about that for a second. "Was the mission that we just did what you normally do?"

He nodded.

She let out a bitter laugh and thought about all the "dangerous" things that she has done. Breaking-and-entering, trespassing, stalking, spying, working as a double-double-double (double) agent, and all the other laws that she probably broke multiple times in the past without even knowing it. Heck, she couldn't even count all the crimes that she's done with all her fingers and toes and stars in the sky! She was probably a well-known and wanted criminal in this town.

_He's right, I _don't _belong here; I belong somewhere much, much worse._

* * *

**I hope I portrayed the mission correctly because the anime doesn't really go in depth with what the members of the Dangerous Ability class is forced to do. Thanks for reading! **

**~Madin456.**


	5. Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Leader

Chapter 5: Just a Normal Ten-Year-Old Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

"_WHAT IS THIS?!"_

Sen looked down at the coins in her hands, then up at Narumi's ever-smiling face that she really had the urge to _smack with a brick wrapped in iron spikes that were dipped in the flames of hell._ Her hands clenched into lethal fists, her teeth were gritted so tightly that she thought they just might snap off, and she was shaking—raging—trying to control her breathing so that she wouldn't get too worked up.

And she was failing.

Miserably.

"Those," Narumi gulped, obviously feeling threatened by her glare, "are Rabbits. You asked for a pay for the job you just did with Natsume, and here at the Academy, we use the currency Rabbits."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Sen unleashed all her anger and in one quick swing, threw the coins at the teacher forcefully. "I asked for _real_ money; not some kind of stupid... school currency! This doesn't even work outside of the Academy! How do you expect me to use it?" Not to mention, who in their right mind would name the currency "Rabbits"? But she kept quiet about that last comment because it was beside the point at the moment as well as an argument better left for another day.

"Ahaha..." The man rubbed the parts of his skin when he got hit and picked up the coins before nervously handing them back to her. "But since you're going to be staying here for a while, you could use the money... right?"

Disappearing and reappearing behind the teacher, her eyes narrowed and she hissed in a deadly voice. "Once I complete this job—and get my _proper pay_—I'm going to make sure to be hired by someone to assassinate you. And I'm going to burry these coins in your grave so that you can try to use this currency in Hell and see if the _devil_ accepts it."

A shiver ran down his spine before he dared to turn around just in time to see Sen slamming the door on her way out. He let out a breath of relief. _God, she's scary when she's angry._

Sen stomped out of the room, muttering curses under her breath the whole way. She not only ended up being a babysitter but also worked for free and got some lousy, useless coins in return. She looked down at her hands. "I really am going to send these to Hell with him..."

_Crash!_

She walked straight into someone. Not even bothering to look at the person, she snapped. "_Get out of my—_" And then she stopped. Oh, this was not good. All her anger from earlier was now replaced by fear as she realized that she may have been a bit too loud in talking to Narumi and the people in this hall could probably hear her perfectly. Her blood ran cold as she froze, realizing that her cover could be blown in an instant.

_Please don't let it be someone from class B... please don't let it be someone from class B... please don't—_

"Who are you?"

Sen sucked in a deep breath. Time stopped. Even though she had been at the Academy for only a while, she recognized that voice without a doubt because, well, it had only been a few minutes since she last saw him. Natsume. She mentally kicked herself. It just _had_ to be him.

"Who, me?" She faked innocence and prayed that he would fall for it. "I'm S—" Wait, who was she again? "—Sani. You know that."

The boy narrowed his eyes at her. "Enough with your act. We heard everything you said earlier. I meant who are you _really_?" Glancing behind Natsume's shoulder, Sen could see the class president, Ruka, and Yome approaching them, wondering what was happening. She glanced around nervously between the four boys and screamed hysterically in her head. _This isn't going as planned! They weren't supposed to see through my act!_

"I-I really _am_ Sani. Really!" She tried to sound firm, but her protests came out weak and panicked.

"Stop lying," Natsume spat. "The way you interrupted Narumi-sensei on the first day during introductions, how you take a few seconds before responding to that name; it's so obvious that you were hiding something this whole time. Now spit it out."

Sen didn't know why she did what she did next. Maybe she had finally gotten tired of all the deceiving and a life full of lies that sometimes she even convinced herself were true. Maybe she just wanted some real friends who listened and _cared_ about her problems instead of businesspeople in suits and formal clothing only talking about jobs. Maybe she finally needed to let it all out after enduring it for all this time.

One thing after another, everything spilled out of her like pouring water out of a can; talking fast at first until reaching the end and running out of breath, so the words became small, slow drips. She told them everything, from her life in a scrappy excuse of a house to her mission, how she desperately needed the money and why she was really here. No one had interrupted her or even ushered a word and when she had finished, they all looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. Sen held her breath as she waiting for them to yell at her, their expressions fuming with anger, fists clenched, attempting to hold back their punches.

She anticipated their wrath. She waited patiently, hands shaking uncontrollably, for them to throw every bad word they could think of at her; because she knew that she deserved them.

But none of that came. After everything she had said, they only asked one thing: "When is the Academy going to be attacked?"

Sen blinked, visibly taken aback. _What?_ She thought. _That's all they cared about? _

"Umm... I don't know..."

Yuu smiled. He actually freaking _smiled_. "Whenever it is, you can count on us to help you out. You're not alone now, Sen," He said, calling her by her real name for the first time. Somehow, it felt right; more proper. And she liked it.

"... Okay."

At the time, she was too relieved at the fact that they didn't get mad at her that she didn't realize it was very likely for Alice Academy to fire her.

...

"Hmm... that _is_ a problem." Narumi sat in his chair, tapping his chin. Sen had confessed that she disobeyed orders and revealed her identity along with the mission to the four boys beside her. (God, she was sounding like a criminal. Actually, she _was_ a criminal. Never mind.) "You guys won't tell anyone about this, right?" They nodded. "Alright! Then it's fine."

Sen started at him. He was trying to suck up to her after being threatened to be assassinated. She smirked. "Okay, then! Come on, let's—"

She stopped midway on walking out the door when Narumi interrupted her. "Hold on! I received this this morning and I think you should take a look at it." He pulled open a drawer under his desk and pulled out a small piece of paper. Sen took it and scanned over the words.

_Night time. Six o'clock. Prepare yourself, Alice Academy._

It was not signed, obviously.

"Who would be stupid enough to willingly tell us when they're going to attack?" Yome muttered.

Sen looked up and exchanged glances with Natsume. Yome was wrong; it wasn't a stupid thing at all. From what they knew so far, this person probably has a personal grudge against Alice Academy and it's safe to assume that he or she has an Alice, but they didn't know _what_ their Alice was. Although it was relatively easy to determine who the person was by examining their handwriting, it was just as easy to forge the writing. Not to mention that telling them when the attack will be would cause us all to go into a stage of panic.

This person was better than he got credit for.

But he wasn't the only one with the element of surprise. He didn't know that Sen was technically a professional at this; in fact, he didn't even _know_ about Sen at all. And that, in itself, was a huge advantage. Sen had been through things like these multiple times in the past, though she never had to protect something as big as an entire school. But it was pretty much the same, wasn't it?

With that, Sen's mind started to work. She juggled each of their Alices in her mind, looking through several different scenarios and outcomes, throwing some ideas in the trash while keeping bits and pieces of others, and finally...

... came up with the perfect plan.

...

Sen was not used to working in groups.

And she most certainly did not _like_ to work in groups.

Her whole life, she had been abandoned by her parents (really, even now, she had no idea where they were; they could be dead for all she knew) to fend and take care of herself. For the first few years, she lived on the streets, staying alive off of whatever food she could manage to steal or trick out of people. Discovering her Alice had saved her life. But she had learned to be independent because there were people out there—like her—who would lie without a second thought and she had self-taught herself, mostly through experience, that you really couldn't trust anyone other than yourself.

So now, for probably the first time in the ten years of her existence, she was going to have to work _together_ with other people; she was part of a _team._ Not an I'm-just-using-you-for-now kind of team, and not even a you'd-be-a-good-negotiation-tool kind of team, but a we-are-all-_equally_-important kind of team.

Right then, Sen decided that she hated teams. After all, this was still _her_ job and she was technically _responsible_ for any injuries or other things that may happen to the other members. And you never know what people would be willing to accuse you of just so they won't have to pay you the complete amount. There were greedy people out there, she knew. She was one of them.

Sighing, she slumped onto the ground and leaned against the school's gate, the meeting place that the five of them had decided on. It was half an hour before the mysterious, unknown source of evil will strike down on Alice Academy and Sen was waiting for everyone to gather up so that they could organize preparations to get ready for the attack. But the boys were _late_. They actually dared to be _late_ on such an important day.

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. _Two minutes past the designated time. _Two. Whole. Minutes.

Sen raged. They could've done so many things in two minutes! She could've gone through the plan again with everyone, they could've already set everything up, heck, what if something backfired? They could've checked everything again and fixed the problem. And, and... What if the enemy came early? They could've already _defeated him._

"Hey."

_Finally! About time, too!_

The girl hoisted herself up and sucked in a deep breath, attempting to calm down. She faced the four boys—who seemed surprisingly composed and confident—with a pointed look and in an instant, she changed from boring, old, ordinary Sen to the new and never-seen-before Leader-Sen.

Leader-Sen addressed the group. "You guys know the plan, right?" Everyone nodded. "What do you do if one of you gets hurt or captured?"

"We go and rescue them!"

She felt like a camp counsellor, asking all the kids to answer in unison. It was actually kind of creepy. Nodding and narrowed her eyes, she continued. "What do you do if _I_ get hurt or captured?"

"We go and rescue you!" They repeated.

"_Wrong."_ Sen's stared all of them in the eye. "If something happens to me, you continue on with the mission. You guys weren't hired to do this job, so you shouldn't get hurt—" _In fact, you shouldn't even be here_ "—but I was and I know the consequences. Remember, completing this mission successfully is _first priority_; my life comes second. Even if worst comes to worst and I'm tortured right in front of you eyes, you are not to flinch. Instead, you continue with your part of the plan."

The boys looked at her, eyes wide, and thinking, _How can your life not be first priority?_ but Sen didn't give them a chance to object. Without another word, she led them to the forest, the place of their ambush, and everyone got into their positions. Sen turned invisible, Natsume stood right in the middle of the forest, Ruka was near the forest's opening surrounded by an insanely large group of wild animals, Yome sort of strayed between each person as the messenger, and Yuu was in the safest spot of the forest, hidden between trees and bushes.

The mission's success would depend almost solely on Yuu's concentration. (But, of course, no pressure.)

And everything was set. The only thing missing was a certain evil guy who was on his way to Alice Academy, ready to see the school fall and crumble down to pieces.

_It was finally time._

...

Sen glanced down at her watch.

Half an hour past six.

Half an hour. _Past_. Six.

The enemy was not here.

The enemy was _still _not here.

The enemy didn't come; didn't bother to show up.

_The enemy freaking decided to chicken out at the last minute._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, but this is the longest chapter so far! I've sort of hit a writer's block... like, I know what should happen in the next few chapters, but I don't know how to write it down. Hopefully, I'll update faster next time. We'll see.  
**

**We're getting close to the end now!**

**~Madin456.**


End file.
